SInvoLL
by Kawaii-e
Summary: (Sicher Interessiert nichts von oller Logischer Logistik) Eine SI Typ B. Keine Selbstpromotion! Versprochen!
1. Prolog

Ich, ein ganz normaler Otaku sitzte zu Hause und spiele auf meinem Game Cube.  
  
Mein Cube ist ja ein umgebautes Japanisches Model, mit einem Schalter hinten um auf US umzustellen.  
  
Da ich ja zu der neugierigen Sorte von Menschen gehöre, möchte ich wissen was passiert wenn ich den Schalter während des Betriebs umstelle.  
  
Bis jetzt habe ich das nicht gemacht, der Cube könnte ja kaputt gehen.  
  
Nun, nach mehreren Monaten konnte ich einfach nicht mehr wiederstehen um mal diesen Schalter während dem Betrieb's umzustellen.  
  
Ich nähere mich meinem Cube und setze meinen Finger an den Schalter, und möchte diesen Umlegen, es ist immerhin ein ganz normaler Kippschalter, nicht war? Was soll da schon passieren?  
  
Nun, ich kippe den Schalter und... nichts. Der Cube hat abgeschaltet. Hätte ich mir denken können. Ich schalte den Game Cube wieder ein und schaue auf den Bildschirm.  
  
Du uns allen bekannte Introsequenz mit dem Würfel ist zu sehen, aber danach.. Es kommt nicht etwa das Menü, oder das Spiel... ich glaube wenigstens das es nicht das Spiel ist das ich eingelegt habe, oder seit wann ist Biohazard von Yggdrasil co. ltd.?  
  
Halt, das Logo verschwindet... es kommt was neues: Assembled by SKULD Ingeneering. Was um himmelswillen das auch sein soll.  
  
Danach erscheint ein Titelbild: SInvoLL (Sicher Interessiert nichts von oller Logischer Logistik)  
  
Ich kratze mich am Hinterkopf und drücke die Start / Pause Taste.  
  
Ein Auswahlmenü erscheint. Hmmm.. soll ich den Männlichen oder Weiblichen Hauptcharakter nehmen?  
  
So wie ich bin, nehme ich den Weiblichen Chara und drücke A.  
  
Mein Controller beginnt dank der eingebauten Schüttelfunktion zu Vibrieren, das ist ja eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, solange es nicht so stark Vibriert das es dir die Brille von der Nase schüttelt.  
  
Nach etwa 30 Sekunden wird es mir langsam übel und der Controller erteilt mir einen Elektrischen Schlag. Schwupps! Ich bin Eiskalt nicht mehr bei bewusstsein. Einfach so.. OK, 3V sind 3V, aber.. hey! Das ist der Cube wovon wir hier reden.. Egal, ich bin Ohnmächtig.  
  
Und wie es eben so ist wenn man Ohnmächtig ist, bekommt man nichts mehr mit, und so sehe ich die Meldung auf dem Bildschirm nicht.  
  
Bitte zurücktreten!  
  
Augenblicke später kommt eine bronzehautige weibliche Schönheit mit Platinfarbenen Haaren aus dem Bildschirm und packt den Regungslosen Jungenkörper, welches per Zufall ich bin, und geht wieder zurück in den Bildschirm.  
  
Danach erscheint eine Weitere Meldung auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht das mal Skuld's erfindungen mir helfen, Liebesprobleme zu lösen.  
-Urd  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Eine hauptsächlich noch für den Leser unbekannte Fanfic mit SI anteil.  
  
Geschrieben von Ölk-chan (Goddess of Details)  
  
Dies war der Prolog, und nein, es wird keine Aa! Megami-sama! Fanfic.  
  
Mal schauen wer erratet was für eine FF das wird. Mehr heute Abend.. Ich hoffe es wenigstens.  
  
Und gebt gleich mal eure Meinung dazu ab! Danke! 


	2. Kap 1

Ich liege im Bett, und öffne langsam meine Augen. Ich bemerke schnell das ich eine Unbekannte Decke über mir habe. Aber wenn ich nicht zu Hause bin, wo zur Hölle bin ich dann?  
  
Ich stehe auf und bemerke einen kleinen Unterschied an meiner Kleidung und an mir selber.  
  
Normalerweise habe ich ja ein T-Shirt und Shorts an, aber wo zum Teufel sind meine Shorts?  
  
Ich sitze auf und suche meine Brille. Aber auch diese ist nicht zu finden, wie eben meine Shorts.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ich wische mir eine blonde Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht um besser sehen zu können..  
  
Warte mal! Seit wann habe ich blonde Haare?  
  
Ich gehe zum Spiegel, denn es im Zimmer hat und blicke hinein..  
  
Ich sehe ein Gesicht mit dünkler Hautfarbe, grossen blauen Augen und blonden Haaren.  
  
Ich fasse mir ins Gesicht und drücke hier und dort und da am Gesicht herum.  
  
Jup, das Gesicht ist echt. Und es ist meins..  
  
Da geht mir ein Licht auf: "Niemehr den Cube während dem..." ich erschrecke an meiner Stimme. Das ist nicht meine Stimme. Viel zu hoch. Und halte meine Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Langsam kommt mir da so ein verdacht.. ich schaue an mir herunter..  
  
Zwei hübsche Brüste die ich da habe.. Warte mal? Brüste? Ich?  
  
"Mama!" gebe ich von mir und mache unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.  
  
*plumps*  
  
[()]  
  
Später wache ich wieder auf, und fasse mir an den Kopf. Eine kleine Beule vom vorherigem Sturz hat sich gebildet.  
  
Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Kleiderschrank.  
  
Im Schrank hat es diverse enge Hosen, kurze T-Shirts und was? Polizeiuniformen?  
  
Ich entscheide mich für eines der rosanen Tops und eine beige Hose. An Unterwäsche hat es nur Slips.  
  
Ich ziehe mich um ohne gross mich an zuschauen. Und betrachte mich danach im Spiegel.  
  
"Irgend etwas fehlt noch." kommentiere ich und schaue auf der ID nach, die neben der Zahnpasta liegt. Ich nehme die Zahnpasta und die Zahnbürste und beginne mir die Zähne zu putzen während ich die ID studiere.  
  
Ich vergleiche die Fotographie mit meinem Spiegelbild und muss feststellen, das ich jetzt diese Person bin.  
  
Kuramitsu, Mihoshi  
Haarfarbe: Blond  
Augenfarbe: Blau  
Grösse: ca. 1.68m   
Geb. Datum: 15. 05. 1979  
Blutgruppe: 0  
  
Kuramitsu Mihoshi... Das bin jetzt also ich, eine 23 Jährige Frau.  
  
Was soll ich jetzt machen?  
  
Warte... Ich schaue nochmals auf die ID. Ich richte meine Haare so wie sie auf dem Foto sind. Und wenn ich die ID genauer betrachte... Oh Kami-sama! Die ist ja komplett auf Japanisch beschriftet. Aber ich kann sie lesen. COOL!  
  
In diesem Moment meldet sich mein Magen.  
  
*grmbl*  
  
Hmmm.. ich schaue mal besser für etwas zum Essen. Frühstück oder so.  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verlasse ich das Zimmer und gehe dem Gang entlang die Treppe runter. Oder bin ich einfach nur dem Geruch gefolgt?  
  
  
Im Wohnzimmer erwartet mich ein delikater Anblick, ein Traumfrühstück! Für Japanische verhältnisse, aber es richt verdammt gut.  
  
Was aber ungewöhnlich ist sind die die daran sitzen, ein kleines Mädchen mit langen blauen Haaren in zwei hohen Pferdeschwänzen. Ein alter Opa mit Brille und ein weiteres kleines Mädchen mit wilden roten Haaren.  
  
Ich setze mich an dein einzigen freien Platz der bunten Runde.  
  
[()]  
  
SInvoLL  
  
Eine Fanfiction von Ölk-chan / Goddes of Details  
  
Basierend auf dem Manga von Hitoshi Okuda; Tenchi Muyo!  
(C) 2001 Carlsen Verlag(C) Hitoshi Okuda / AIC PIONEER LDC, INC. 1994  
(ISBN: 3-551-75551-5; 3-551-75552-3; 3-551-75553-1; 3-551-7554-X)  
Nintendo Game Cube (C) 2001 Nintendo Co. Ltd.  
Es wird dringend abgeraten, den Optionalen Schalter während dem Betrieb umzustellen.  
Jede Haftung wird abgelehnt.  
Ich übernehme keine Garantie dafür, das eine Göttin aus dem Bildschirm steigt oder ähnliches.  
  
Allgemeine Kritik an meine Allgemeine E-Mail Addresse SInvoLL@oelk.org.  
Bitte im Allgemeinen keine Sinnlose Allgemeinheit.  
  
SInvoLL Kapitel eins: Das Erwachen.  
(Ja, ich weiss. Es ist ein lamer Titel, aber er beschreibt es Prima.)  
  
[()]  
  
Ich sitze am Tisch und versuche Krampfhaft mit den Stäbchen das Frühstück zu verschlingen. Aber irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren schaut mich besorgt an.  
  
"Mihoshi-nee-san? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist das Essen nicht gut?"  
  
Wenn ich das nur wüsste, ich hatte noch keinen Bissen.  
  
"Doch doch.." antworte ich mit der Hand am Hinterkopf: "Das Essen ist Prima..."  
  
"Aber du hast ja noch gar nichts gegessen." erwiedert das Mädchen.  
  
"Ähähm.. nun.. das kann ich erklähren..."  
  
"Ist dir nicht gut?" fragt sie, und hält mir ihre Hand an die Stirn.  
  
"Fühlt sich ganz normal an."  
  
"Lass mich das erledigen." sagt der Rotschopf und steht auf. "Falls Mihoshi irgend ein Problem hat, werde ich. Washu! Die grösste Wissenschaftlerin des Universums!"  
  
Dem Opa ist ein riesen Schweisstropfen gewachsen.  
  
Ich frage mich immer noch wie sich ein so reisen Schweisstropfen bilden kann als ich einen kleinen Schmerz am Hinterkopf empfinde und sich die Welt um mich schwarz färbt.  
  
[()]  
  
Ich öffne langsam wieder meine Augen und bemerke, das ich wieder im Zimmer bin. In meinem Zimmer. Also Mihoshi's Zimmer.  
  
Und ich bin nicht alleine. Das blauhaarige Mädchen ist mit drin, und wäscht gerade ein Tuch, um dieser mir wieder auf die Stirn zu legen.  
  
"Mihoshi-nee-san?" fragt sie mich: "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ich... ich denke schon... was war denn?"  
  
"Washu-chan hat dich untersucht."  
  
"Der Rotschopf?" frage ich zurück.  
  
Die kleine nickt nur.  
  
"Sie sagt du hättest irgendetwas mit deinem Gehirn."  
  
Ich fasse mir an den Kopf, und fühle einige Beulen. Heute von heute Morgen als ich ohnmächtig wurde, eine wegen Washu-chan, und eine dritte... ja von woh denn?  
  
"Du, wieso habe ich drei Beulen?" frage ich.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen beginnt an den Fingern ab zu zählen: "Eine von Washu-chan, eine von Gestern abend und die dritte weiss ich nicht."  
  
"Die dritte ist von heute Morgen, bin im zimmer gestürzt. Aber was war denn gestern Abend?" frage ich sie.  
  
"Nun, du warst in Washu-chan's Labor und hast dir den Kopf gestossen, Washu-chan möchte nicht sagen wie genau, aber es soll recht übel gewesen sein, ich habe dich dann zu Bett gebracht und du hast bis heute Morgen geschlafen."  
  
"Oh..." sage ich während ich schnell blinzle.  
  
Das Mädchen möchte aufstehen aber ich halte sie nochmals zurück: "Warte.."  
  
Sie dreht sich um: "Ja? Mihoshi-nee-san?"  
  
"Gomen.. wenn ich frage aber... Wie heisst du?"  
  
"Sasami, ich hohle jetzt Washu-chan."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verlässt Sasami das Zimmer.  
  
Sekunden später kommt der Rotschopf von heute morgen wieder in das Zimmer.  
  
"Na! Mihoshi! Wie gehts uns denn so?"  
  
"Schon besser.." erwidere ich, während ich mich aufsitze.  
  
"Gut... kannst du dich erinnern was gestern Passiert ist?" fragt sie, mit einem hämmischen Grinsen.  
  
"Öhm..." ich kratze mich wieder am Hinterkopf: "Ich habe mir den Kopf gestossen?" frage ich halb Kichernd.  
  
"Tja.. so könnte man es auch ausdrücken."  
  
Washu-chan nimmt einen gewaltigen Hammer hervor und zieht mir diesen über den Kopf.  
  
"Wow! Ich sehe Sterne..." sage ich noch.  
  
*plumps*  
  
[()]  
  
"Mihoshi-nee-san?" höre ich die Stimme von Sasami.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt sie mich.  
  
Ich öffne langsam die Augen und sehe Washu-chan, Sasami-san und Masaki-sama.  
  
"Autsch.." fasse ich mir an den Kopf: "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich habe dich mit meiner Erfindung bekannt gemacht." sagt Washu-chan.  
  
Sasami blickt ein bisschen Böse zu Washu aber ist schnell wieder mit ihrer üblichen Fröhlichkeit da.  
  
"Der Mega-Doom-Erinnerungs-Hammer 5000 komma drei!" sagt Washu.  
  
"Öhm... Und zu was ist der Gut?"  
  
"Wie der Name schon sagt, er gibt dir die Totale Erinnerung!" sie geht in Pose als währe sie die beste.  
  
"Und an was soll ich mich erinnern?"  
  
"Das wird noch kommen, den zuviel Erinnerung auf einmal ist auch nicht gut." redet sie sich heraus.  
  
[()]  
  
Ich sitze vor dem Fernseher und schalte ein bisschen durch die einzelnen Kanäle.. während mir im Gehirn irgendwie irgendwelche Erinnerungen sich manifestieren.  
  
*flash*  
  
Ich bin Polizistin.  
  
*flash*  
  
Rabääh!!! Ich will ein Pony Haben!  
  
*flash*  
  
Ich arbeitete mit Kiyone zusammen.  
  
*flash*  
  
Tenchi ist süss.  
  
*flash*  
  
Ryoko ist böse. Meint es aber nicht so.  
  
*flash*  
  
Ich bin auf Streife.  
  
*flash*  
  
Ich mag Seifenopern.  
  
*flash*  
  
Officer Mihoshi steht zu diensten.  
  
*flash* *flash* *flash* *flash*  
  
Natürlich ist nicht gleich alles an einem Abend gekommen. Aber über eine Woche hinweg habe ich mental das bisherige Leben von Mihoshi Kuramitsu erlebt. Von der Geburt bis an diesen verhängnisvollen Abend...  
  
Nun, diesen Abend eben nicht.  
  
Aber das ist mir jetzt egal, Sasami-san hat Abendessen gekocht.  
  
[()]  
  
Das wars dann mal vom ersten Kapitel.. ich weiss, es ist Kurz, aber ich möchte diese Kapitel hier kurz halten.  
  
Und keine Angst, Schweizer_ch wird nicht vergessen. 


End file.
